Meeting the Past - Embracing the Future
by CCke
Summary: *FINISHED* Maeve's back! Bryn meets her past (and her future). mainly B/S and M/S
1. Prologue - Borr, the past

TITLE : Meeting The Past – Embracing The Future  
  
AUTHOR : Aset  
  
E-MAIL: Eponine_Aset@hotmail.com  
  
CATEGORY : adventure / magic / romance  
  
RATING : PG- 13  
  
PAIRINGS : S/ B ; S/M  
  
DISCLAIMER : The personages of AoS aren't mine. Except for Borr and Mandy of course  ;o)  
  
SUMMARY : It's a story about Maeve's return, Bryn's past (and future)… and choices  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: First of all, I've got to apologise for possible mistakes in the text. English is not my native language and I haven't got a betareader (yet).  
  
As for the rest, thanks to all my friends, especially Horus, Dena and Ernie, for reading, helping me out, and most of all ; listen to my whining over and over again ! ! ! Thanks guys, you're the best! ! !  
  
I didn't really follow AoS when Maeve was still on the show, so I don't really know how she'd react on the situations in this story.  
  
Ok, I know the prologue may seem a bit boring and weird, but I promise the rest will be better!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------  
  
PROLOGUE: MEETING THE PAST; BORR  
  
*-7 years before Meave's return –*  
  
Thunder and lightning. It was raining, hard drops falling down from the sky, mingling with the seawater. A storm had set about an hour ago, rocking the Nomad and his passengers.  
  
'Maeve!' Sinbad yelled when he saw how she was struggling to break free from the ropes while the waves brought the salty water on deck. He ran up to her, trying to help her, while the others lowered the sail and hurried below deck, to safety. As soon as she was freed, Maeve and Sinbad joined them. There the crew waited until it stopped.  
  
'That's three times in five days!' Doubar said, not really pleased with the weather.  
  
It had started raining over a week ago. Ever since they'd left Naga behind, it had been raining and it had never really stopped ever since . The weather was harsh, and so was life on the Nomad. But it wasn't just a storm…  
  
***  
  
'I'll get them! Every single one of them!' Borr shouted as he was released from the prison, 'That wicked witch, that selfish captain and every single one of the rest! They will pay for this. No one puts Borr behind bars!'  
  
He walked out of the city, on to the beach, where he saw the Nomad set sail in the distance.  
  
'You'll pay for this, Sinbad! Oh, you'll pay big time!' he said as he raised his hands into the air, causing the clouds to darken and come together. Lightening stroke like hell had burst open, and thunder was to be heard throughout the island.  
  
'God of thunder, god of lightning!  
  
Raise you son to be frightening.  
  
Raise him to kill,  
  
And obey your every will.  
  
Raise him not to love or to care  
  
But to rape and to dare.  
  
Send me the power and the strength,  
  
To rule at every length!  
  
To rule and obey,  
  
To kill, send away.  
  
Let your son be me,  
  
Let me be as strong as he,  
  
To kill, to dare, to take revenge,  
  
To rule, every trench!'  
  
He started to chant, a mystical deep voice, mixing with the storm he sent out over sea. He ended the chant, starting to laugh. Hysterical laugher filled the nightly sky, as the thunder gently slid away over sea.  
  
***  
  
'Maybe it's just the Monsoon' Firouz suggested.  
  
The crew had gathered in the kitchen. The storm had cleared a bit, just the rain remained.  
  
'That can't be We're in the Mediterranean, Firouz! No Monsoons here!' Doubar said from his seat near the window., 'Maybe it's just a storm. It's winter you know, always storms there!'  
  
'No', Maeve said as she looked up to Sinbad, 'No, it's nothing like that, it's nothing natural. It's..it's magic' she said.  
  
'What?' the four men looked at her.  
  
'I can sense it, you know'  
  
'You think it's got something to do with that wizard we locked up?' Sinbad spoke, the first time since the storm had calmed down.  
  
'Maybe, I don't know'  
  
'How do we stop it?'  
  
'I don't know' she said again.  
  
'Wow! Some kind of witch you are!', a voice ran through the kitchen, 'not even knowing how to stop a little wizard. That's what you've called me, right? Just a beggar, just a madman thinking he's a wizard. Well' some more magic now then hocus pocus, huh? Hahaha!'  
  
'Borr?'  
  
'Well, what ya'know! The capt'n! Isn't he the clever one? You thought you've had it all figured out, didn't you? Saving the princess, saving the kingdom… Pff! Did you really think those bars would've stopped me?'  
  
'What do you want?' Sinbad's voice was hard. He hadn't liked the little black man for one minute, and his magic was something he disliked even more right now.  
  
'Well, some revenge would be nice', the voice said, 'Yes, that would be nice indeed! Some dead people on board of a haunted ship. Yes, I could live with that! But, no! One thing would be enough.'  
  
'What? What do you want, Borr?'  
  
'Well, your powers of course!', the voice said as the others saw Maeve's blonde hair was lifted up in the air.  
  
'Don't worry, I'll be back!' he continued, then they heard some thunder, and he was gone.  
  
***  
  
It had started that night. The rain had stopped, the storm was over. Maeve was in her cabin. She had just gone to bed when she heard it. It sounded like crying, somebody was weeping. A child was weeping. But that was impossible, there were no children on board of the ship!  
  
'Hello?' Maeve called, 'Is somebody there?'  
  
'Just me' a little girl said as she stepped out of her hiding place. She was about nine years old, and had lovely dark curled hair. She wore an adorable dress and was holding a doll in her right hand. She would have been a perfectly normal and beautiful young girl, wasn't it that she was all transparent.  
  
Maeve gasped, 'You...you're a ghost!'  
  
'I know', the girl said, 'please don't run! I didn't mean to scare you'  
  
'You…you didn't' Maeve said as she looked at the little ghost as she walked, almost floated through her room, then sitting down at the desk, staring at Maeve.  
  
'I'm Mandy' the girl said, giving Maeve a smile.  
  
'I'm Maeve' the sorceress said, not really believing what was going on.  
  
The girl remained silent for a while, then started by saying, 'He's bad, you know' while she looked from her feet to Maeve, looking her into the eyes.  
  
'Who? Who's bad, Mandy?'  
  
'Daddy'  
  
'Your father?'  
  
'He wants to hurt you'  
  
Maeve was amazed. The little girl gave her no chance to reply, she just continued her story.  
  
'He's jealous of you, of your powers, so he wants to hurt you. He wants to hurt everybody, just like he hurt me, and like he wants to hurt my sister. But she's gone, he can't find her!'  
  
The girl went to sit at the bedside.  
  
'You're pretty' she said as she carefully touched Maeve's hair, 'I don't know why he wants to hurt you'  
  
'Why has he hurt you, Mandy?'  
  
'I didn't have the powers!'  
  
'What powers?', she thought of the voice in the kitchen, Borr. Could it be that he was the girl's father?  
  
'Like yours, that's why he wants you'  
  
'Borr?'  
  
'That's daddy' the girl whispered, 'be careful', she said, then she was gone.  
  
***  
  
Every night the little girl would pay her a visit. And more and more curiosities took place on board of the Nomad. Levitation, disappearing object… a true freak-show.  
  
They knew who was the cause of it, and Maeve spent every free moment she found, reading her books, looking for a solution. Borr hadn't come back yet, but he was torturing them. And then she found it… Mandy!'  
  
The girl was the key. As a ghost she had powers, but she wouldn't find peace, not even with the powers. Her dad had killed her, and he would be the one to grant her rest. It was complicated, but possible. The girl was the key, she had to forgive him, and her father had to show regret. It wouldn't be easy, she thought, but that didn't matter.  
  
That night, she spoke to the girl once more…  
  
'And then he would throw me in the basement. I was bad to him, I didn't have any powers.'  
  
Borr was a devil, no other words for such a man. It would be hard to teach him to love. As Mandy told about her past, also good things came up. And it were those positive things that made her revive, so Maeve would ask her everything about the good things.  
  
Borr had come back too, this time in person. He was on the Nomad… that is sometimes. Other times he just vaporised and then vanished. As she saw the sorcerer appear in the room, she called out for Mandy.  
  
'Time to face the past, Borr!' Maeve smiled.  
  
The magician screamed as he saw the image of his daughter come to life right in front of him.  
  
'Be gone! Be gone!' he started yelling.  
  
'Father', Mandy said.  
  
'It's okay, Mandy, he's just frightened to death' The little girl giggled.  
  
'It's me, daddy'  
  
'Oh, Mandy' Borr uttered. He'd never expected this, certainly not that his girl would still love him, not after all that he'd done.  
  
'I love you' she said.  
  
For a moment Maeve thought that her plan would fail as she saw the look in Borr's eyes change. But it wasn't the final turn to evil, it was him who broke. It was the father who was there now, not the almighty sorcerer.  
  
'I'm sorry', he said silently, reaching out for the girl,' I'm so sorry sweetheart. I didn't mean to hurt you. I wasn't thinking.'  
  
The girl ran into his open harms, hugging him tightly. She was crying tears of joy. Little stars appeared and started circling around the two people, going faster and faster as the two slowly faded away…  
  
***  
  
'Bye, Mandy!' Maeve whispered as she was back alone in the cabin. Silence had returned, no more knocking sounds, no more nightly screams. All was back to normal. The solution had been so easy, maybe a bit too easy, but the ghosts were gone, and so was Borr…  
  
At least that's what everybody believed… 


	2. Embracing the Future part 1

TITLE: Shadows of the Past  
  
AUTHOR: Aset  
  
CATEGORY: ADVENTURE/MAGIC/ROMANCE  
  
RATING:  
  
PAIRINGS: S/B, S/M  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE AND DISCLAIMER: the personages from AoS aren't mine. Except for Borr of course :o)  
  
It's a story about Maeve's return. It may look to start out like a Maeve- Sinbad love story,  
  
but believe me, it isn't!  
  
As for the rest, thanks to all my friends, especially Marlies, Natalie and An for reading, helping me out and listen to my complains and whining over and over again! Thanks guys, you're the best!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
1 Meeting the past – chapter one  
  
There was a tensed atmosphere on board of the Nomad. A couple of weeks ago Maeve had returned and rejoined the crew. You could feel the electricity in the air every time she and Bryn met. The two women didn't really like each other, but pretended they did, for Sinbad. The handsome captain felt confused. He'd mourned over Maeve, and had accepted Bryn. He'd even allowed her to take a place in his heart. He'd grown to love her, but had never told her this. Now Maeve has returned and he loved her too, still. Dermott had rejoined his sister and Bryn felt alone and abandoned. Sinbad seemed only to show interest in the Celtic sorceress.  
  
Even Dermott didn't talked to her anymore, and she couldn't get through to him.  
  
Bryn spend lots of time in her cabin or on the deck at night, out of sight. One night, while she was standing outside on the deck, at the railing, Sinbad walked up to her. He went to stand behind her and putted his hands on her shoulder.  
  
'Couldn't sleep?'  
  
'Oh...Sinbad!...No, I couldn't'  
  
'Or is it something else?'  
  
'No, why?' she turned to him and looked into his beautiful eyes.  
  
'Well, because I've seen you the night before...and the night before..And the'  
  
'So? I just have trouble sleeping!'  
  
'Yeah, right! I know you better than that, Bryn!'  
  
'Oh yeah?'  
  
'You're worried about something'  
  
She sighed.  
  
'I just...just...' she couldn't tell him. She felt confused. 'I just..'  
  
Then they heard a door open.  
  
'Sinbad?' it was Maeve 'oh, there you are!'  
  
'Maeve...' he said while he smiled at her.  
  
'I'm getting tired' Bryn said 'I'm going inside' and she left.  
  
Maeve walked up to Sinbad and putted her arms around him  
  
'What did she want?'  
  
'Nothing, she couldn't sleep'  
  
  
  
The Nomad had docked at Adjer-port, the first harbour they'd visited since Maeve had rejoined the crew, now two weeks ago. Bryn was eager to leave the ship because the past weeks had almost been unbearable. She walked along the desolated beach and sighed again. Most of all it hurt that Sinbad avoided her. She knew he was feeling confused. He'd mourned over Maeve for so long and without any doubt he still loved her in a way, but she also knew for sure that he loved her, only he'd never told her. She remembered their kiss, back on the isle of the giant ants... If only they'd had some more time of their own.  
  
But now Maeve was back.  
  
Bryn went to sit down on a rock and looked out over the ocean. In the distance she could see some fisherman's boats heading for the harbour. She decided to stay around here for just a bit longer. She liked it here, and they wouldn't miss her on the Nomad...  
  
  
  
And indeed, nobody really even noticed she was gone...  
  
The crew was at an inn. Sinbad and Maeve were dancing, Firouz and Doubar were playing a game of cards and Rongar watched them. They started to talk about the past few days. Everybody was still overjoyed by Maeve's return. And that's all they talked about. The dance ended and Maeve and Sinbad joined the three men at the table; they ordered some more ale and continued in the conversation, dragging up old memories until Rongar drew the attention on Bryn's absence.  
  
'I don't know where she is, Rongar' Doubar said  
  
'Bryn is old enough to take care of herself' Sinbad said while he looked at Maeve. She smiled.  
  
He'd been avoiding Bryn, scared to face her, afraid to make a choice. Scared to admit he might love her, love them both. He brushed a string of hair out of Maeve's face.  
  
'Rongar is right, Sinbad' Firouz said, ' It's not like Bryn at all to vanish like this, without  
  
telling anyone.'  
  
Rongar nodded.  
  
'She has been acting strange these past few days, you know' Firouz added;  
  
'I wouldn't be worried about her, Firouz. It's not dark yet!' Sinbad said while he took Maeve's hand and dragged her back to the dance floor.  
  
'He's right' Doubar said as they returned to their game of cards 'maybe she's just doing some  
  
shopping, or she's taking a bath. You know her.'  
  
  
  
It started to get colder so she had started a fire with some wood she'd found along the beach. She was thinking about her past and about her future. She didn't really have a past. Only her past on the Nomad. And her name. As for the rest she had nothing. She was nobody. That was until she started having that dream and some memories had come back to her.  
  
She remembered her mother. And her little brother. But no memories of her father. She  
  
only knew him from that dream, and it didn't look good...  
  
They had lived in a hut on an isle. She remembered how her mother showed her how to use her powers the right way. Her little brother didn't had such powers, she remembered. The villagers were not afraid of them, but they did avoid them. Bryn didn't have many friends on the isle, only Molly, the miller's daughter. She remembered they called her and her mother witches. Yes, they were, but they practised white magic, and they helped the people of the village.  
  
And what about her future? Sinbad didn't seem to care about her anymore since Maeve had returned.  
  
And the others...well; they just seemed to like the red-haired woman better.  
  
A tear fell from her eye; 'Sinbad would surely marry Maeve' she thought 'and I'll have nobody.'  
  
She was thinking about leaving the crew; she felt useless. Another tear fell. Bryn started to cry. She laid down by the fire and silently cried herself to sleep while darkness took over the beach. Only the fire resisted...  
  
  
  
'What do you mean, she isn't in her cabin?' Sinbad asked Firouz.  
  
'I guess she hasn't returned tonight. She hasn't slept in her bed' Doubar said. 'Maybe we'd better go look for her.'  
  
'Yes, you and Firouz go look for her.' Sinbad said while he walked up to the tiller, where Maeve was.  
  
Doubar sighed at the view. He knew these past few weeks had been hard on his little brother, but of course they had been hard on everyone. And he did feel sorry for Bryn, for he'd been avoiding her too. Actually everybody had, maybe just scared to face her and her fears. Since Maeve's return sadness had taken over Bryn. He sure missed her smile in the mornings at breakfast. They all knew the two women didn't like each other. The other day, just before they'd docked Bryn and Maeve had been caught up in a fight. The others had to drag them apart.  
  
Sinbad had been furious, mainly at Bryn. Bryn hadn't said a word, he remembered. He saw how her eyes had filled with tears and she'd run off to her cabin. Only a moment later, he saw Maeve making up with Sinbad.  
  
Firouz and Doubar left the Nomad, spotting smoke coming form the beach. Apparently somebody had camped there. They decided to ask there first, maybe those people would've seen Bryn. As they came nearer, they saw a figure in yellow-brown clothing; it was Bryn. She was still asleep. They gently woke her up. Her eyes were red. She had been crying.  
  
'You're okay, Bryn?' Firouz asked.  
  
Bryn smiled. 'What are you guys doing here?'  
  
'Looking for you' Doubar said while he helped her to her feet.  
  
'We'd better get you back to the Nomad.' Firouz said, 'Sinbad isn't too happy about your  
  
disappearance.'  
  
And he wasn't.  
  
  
  
'What were you thinking? Have you gone completely insane?!' Sinbad yelled at her. She'd just entered her cabin. He'd awaited her.  
  
'I'm sorry!'  
  
'You're sorry?! First you attack Maeve, and then..'  
  
'I didn't attack her!'  
  
'And then you run off, without telling anyone where you're going! And all you can say is I'm sorry.?!'  
  
Bryn's eyes started to fill with tears.  
  
'I...I didn't...'  
  
'You don't mean anything.' he got up and left, smashing the door behind him. She lay down on her bed and cried.  
  
  
  
Sinbad felt sorry for her, but she had to tell someone she'd left. He knew he'd been acting a bit ridiculous avoiding her, and he knew he'd hurt her deeply, but that's the way it was. He just didn't know...  
  
He'd talk to her later on. He went to town and decided to talk to Bryn in the morning. 


	3. Embracing the Future part 2

TITLE: Shadows of the Past  
  
AUTHOR: Aset  
  
CATEGORY: ADVENTURE/MAGIC/ROMANCE  
  
RATING:  
  
PAIRINGS: S/B, S/M  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE AND DISCLAIMER: the personages from AoS aren't mine. Except for Borr of course :o)  
  
It's a story about Maeve's return. It may look to start out like a Maeve- Sinbad love story,  
  
but believe me, it isn't!  
  
As for the rest, thanks to all my friends, especially Marlies, Natalie and An for reading, helping me out and listen to my complains and whining over and over again! Thanks guys, you're the best!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
1 Meeting the past – chapter two  
  
That night Bryn woke up, bathing in sweat. She'd had that dream again. She'd been having the same dream over and over again since Maeve was back. She was in a hut, together with another girl, who was dressed in black and had the same dark hair as herself. They were playing a game of cards. Then a large man, dressed in black entered the room. He looked at her, and his eyes light up red. Then that flash and she would wake up... the man had called her 'daughter'. Bryn went to sit up and took a deep breath. She sighed. She left to town at dawn. She'd left a note in her cabin.  
  
'I'm in town. Don't look for me,  
  
I'll be back before dark.  
  
Bryn'  
  
A tear fell on the paper, blurring her name.  
  
Rongar found the note; they'd started looking for her when she hadn't shown up at breakfast. He went to Sinbad, who was with Maeve in the kitchen.  
  
'I'm gonna look for her' he said.  
  
Rongar pointed at the note.  
  
'I know she told us not to look for her, but that's just it!' Sinbad said, 'you stay here with  
  
the rest' he said to Maeve. 'I won't be long' and he left.  
  
Maeve went of behind him but returned soon after; she'd only make things worse. Otherwise...  
  
Her Sinbad and that bitch alone...  
  
  
  
It wasn't that hard to find Bryn. She was, just like he'd expected, at the marketplace.  
  
She was talking to one of the village girls. The girl disappeared when she saw a man approaching. He was all dressed in black, and wearing brown pants. He walked up to Bryn and talked to her. Sinbad moved closer to find out what they were saying, but he couldn't hear it. The man took Bryn's hand and led her away from the marketplace, back in the direction of the harbour. Sinbad followed them, until they stopped at an alley. Bryn looked around, a bit worried. It was like she sensed something. Then two other men, dressed in the same black outfit appeared. One of them was holding a dagger behind his back. The man, who had leaded her here, apparently the leader, asked her a question. She didn't answer. He asked again, but again she remained silent. The leader nodded, and the one with the dagger stabbed her. She cried out in pain and fell down on the ground. The three men left.  
  
Sinbad, who had witnessed the scene from behind a barrel, left his hiding place and went up to Bryn. She had lost consciousness and was bleeding pretty bad. He tried to wake her up, but with no result. He picked her up and headed towards his ship. Blood poured out of the wound, colouring his shirt red. She moaned and opened her eyes.  
  
'Don't try to talk. You'll be fine, I promise.'  
  
She fainted again. Sinbad called Firouz as he arrived at the Nomad.  
  
'Put her on her bed' Firouz told him while he ran down his own cabin to fetch his stuff.  
  
He cleared the wound and stitched it up. Bryn slept again.  
  
'She'll be fine' Firouz told Sinbad 'there are no vital organs damaged. She just needs to rest now.'  
  
Sinbad nodded and went to Bryn's cabin. Maeve stopped him.  
  
'You heard what Firouz said!'  
  
'I want to be with her when she wakes up.' he said ' you go and help Doubar on the tiller.' and he left Maeve behind.  
  
  
  
Doubar looked out over the sea, which was surprisingly calm. They had sailed off as soon as it got light again. Sinbad was still with Bryn. Maeve was standing next to him.  
  
'Don't worry, Maeve. He won't be long' he said as he felt her insecurity.  
  
'I know, it's just...'  
  
'What? He looked into her eyes'  
  
'Did she kiss him?'  
  
'Well...'  
  
'You know what I mean..'  
  
'Oh.. That way..well euh..you see...'  
  
'She did!' Maeve felt the anger get the best of her.  
  
'It wasn't really like that, Maeve. Nothing happened between them.'  
  
'Then why is he with her now? Why did he follow her in the first place?'  
  
'Maybe because she's also a member of his crew, and he feels responsible?'  
  
Maeve walked away.  
  
  
  
Bryn was lying on her bed, still asleep. Sinbad was next to her. He'd been there all night, holding her hand, caressing her face. He gently stroke her cheek. She moaned and opened her eyes.  
  
'Bryn?' Sinbad asked 'Bryn, are you alright?'  
  
'I'm fine I guess' she said while she tried to sit up, but quickly lowered herself again when she felt a sharp pain on her right side.  
  
'What happened out there?' Sinbad asked while he gently helped her to lie down again.'Who were those men?'  
  
'They said they knew me. They said they were send by my father.'  
  
'Your father?'  
  
'Yes..I'm getting my memories back'  
  
'You do?' Sinbad smiled.  
  
'I remember parts of my childhood. But not my father.'  
  
'How...'  
  
'I can only see him in my dreams.'  
  
'In your dreams?' Sinbad frowned.  
  
'I've been having this dream about my past. I'm in a hut, with another girl, and then my father appears.'  
  
'How do you know it's your father?'  
  
'He calls me daughter while he wants to strike me down.'  
  
Sinbad put his arms around her.  
  
'Why haven't you told me?' he asked  
  
'You...you were too caught up with Maeve and I thought..'  
  
'Oh, Bryn, I'm so sorry.' he said. 'I've been kind of avoiding you. I didn't..' he sighed ' I didn't want to.. I just wanted to come to terms with myself.'  
  
'What do you mean?' she asked while she put her hand on his arm. She looked into his lovely eyes.  
  
'It's just all so confusing.' he sighed.  
  
Then Maeve called him. They needed him on the tiller. A storm was nearing.  
  
'I'll be back later' he whispered.  
  
  
  
A storm. Dark clouds made the sun disappear and Bryn felt chilly. Something was wrong, something was terribly wrong. Her eyes started to glow.  
  
A whirlwind approached the ship. The crew was busy letting the sails down. Sinbad was at the helm, having a hard time keeping his ship on course.  
  
The whirlwind started spinning around the ship. Bryn heard a voice calling her name. She ignored her pain and went to the deck. She went straight to the bow.  
  
'Stop it!' she yelled. 'Stop!'  
  
The whirlwind stopped. A face appeared inside the wind.  
  
'Bryn' he said.  
  
'Stop it! Leave us alone!'  
  
The crew stood still and watched the scene. The wind turned into fog and just a moment later, a man dressed in black, with a cloak around him, was on the deck, right in front of Bryn.  
  
'My daughter' he said while he stepped up to Bryn, removing the hood that covered his face.  
  
'Surprised to see me again, Captain?'  
  
'Leave us alone!' Bryn said again.  
  
'I'm sorry, my love, but I can't' he looked at his girl, 'Not without you.' He reached out to take her hand. Bryn stepped back while her eyes lit.  
  
'Oh, that won't work, my love! You can still lit a match, but that's all!'  
  
She tried harder, and a little fireball escaped, heading for Borr, but it had dimmed before it could hit its target.  
  
'You were good, sweetie. But not good enough!' he yelled while his eyes flashed and Bryn was thrown in the air, to land between some barrels. That's wen Maeve joined the fight.  
  
Sinbad ran over to Bryn to help her to her feet.  
  
'Bryn, help me!' Maeve said while she focused on her powers. 'Together we can beat him!'  
  
'How ironically' Borr said. He started to laugh; 'Bryn, don't be foolish, come with me. You'll have your powers restored.'  
  
'What do you mean?' she yelled.  
  
'You're losing you powers, love! Come with me!!'  
  
'No! She yelled while a yellow beam left her eyes, joined with Maeve's magic. Borr fell.  
  
'Bryn!' he screamed.  
  
The two women joined powers once more, then Borr was gone, turned to dust.  
  
They were lying on the deck, both exhausted. The men carried them back to their cabins, still not completely back to reality.  
  
  
  
'Good morning' he said. Sinbad caressed her cheek. He'd been by her side all night long.  
  
Maeve smiled. 'Good morning' she said, then she yawned, 'have you been here all the time?'  
  
'Yes. You passed out after facing Borr.'  
  
'I know. How's Bryn?'  
  
'Fine I guess.' He pulled his hand through her hair. 'Firouz is with her.'  
  
'I'm hungry' she smiled, 'Let's get something to eat.' 


	4. Embracing the Future part 3

TITLE: Shadows of the Past  
  
AUTHOR: Aset  
  
CATEGORY: ADVENTURE/MAGIC/ROMANCE  
  
RATING:  
  
PAIRINGS: S/B, S/M  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE AND DISCLAIMER: the personages from AoS aren't mine. Except for Borr of course :o)  
  
It's a story about Maeve's return. It may look to start out like a Maeve- Sinbad love story,  
  
but believe me, it isn't!  
  
As for the rest, thanks to all my friends, especially Marlies, Natalie and An for reading, helping me out and listen to my complains and whining over and over again! Thanks guys, you're the best!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
1 Meeting the past – chapter three  
  
Bryn woke up. She was in her cabin. She saw Firouz, asleep in a chair. She smiled; the dream is gone, Borr has gone too. She remembered; she and her mother had to run away from Borr. Her mother put a magic shield over them so that he wouldn't find them, her mother had met another man, but he died during her pregnancy. Then her brother was born. The villagers blamed her family for the death of Dennan, the father. Borr tried to track them down, and they had to run again. That's all she remembered.  
  
She got out of bed and walked up the deck. The sky was blue and the sea was calm. She smiled. Borr was finally gone, she was getting her memories back and the wound was healing well; she only thought about what he could've meant with 'you are losing your powers'  
  
'Well, I guess I'll never know' she thought.  
  
  
  
Maeve and Sinbad were in the kitchen, alone. He was cutting slices of the piece of bread, she was sitting at the table, nipping of her soup, her mind filled with thoughts. Thoughts about what had happened the other day, thoughts about her and Sinbad, about Bryn, about Bryn and Sinbad, HER Sinbad.  
  
'Everything all right, Maeve?' he asked, handing her a slice of bread while he went to sit down in front of her.  
  
'You've been so quiet', he added, his beautiful eyes filled with worry.  
  
'I've just been thinking' she said, 'about yesterday'  
  
He smiled. 'yes, it was quite a day!'  
  
She didn't say anything, she didn't know what to say. Yes, of course, there were many things, but she didn't know how. She didn't want to. She didn't want to risk losing him.  
  
'You'll be okay in here? I'm going up for some fresh air.' Sinbad said.  
  
She nodded as he left the kitchen and headed for the deck. As he left he saw Firouz walking up to the kitchen, heading for his breakfast. The two men greeted each other in silence.  
  
  
  
A gentle breeze brushed her cheeks and played with her long brown hair, which fell loosely over her shoulders; a tear welled up in her eye. The tears she'd been fighting so hard the last few days and weeks. She gave up the fight, letting her tears run freely over her face. She was still pale and weakened by the events of the other day and knew she'd probably be better off in her bed, resting, but she couldn't.  
  
She went to sit down and buried her head in her hands, no longer able to stand up or control her emotions. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
'Sinbad' she whispered as she looked into the handsome face of the young captain.  
  
'Oh Bryn, I'm so sorry' he said as he went down on his knees and pulled her against his strong chest.  
  
She tried to stop crying, tried to be strong again, but it was of no use. She remained silent, her tears were her words which she whispered to his chest, to his heart. His hands gently caressed her back and his lips placed sweet kisses on her hair;  
  
'It's going to be okay, Bryn' he said, 'It's going to be okay, I promise!'  
  
She buried her head deeper into his chest. She could hear his breathing, and his heartbeat. µ  
  
'Isn't that ironic' she thought, ' his heart is beating, for her, but I'm the one listening.' And her heart wept too.  
  
From the other side of the deck Doubar and Rongar watched the little scene. They both felt sorry they didn't do anything, but they didn't know what they'd have to do, or say. They knew it was Sinbad that she needed, and loved.  
  
  
  
She'd passed out, and they had carried her into her cabin, lying her down on her bed. Her face was pale, her strength was gone. She had regained conscience, but was still weak, very weak.  
  
'So she's taken my powers, huh?' she thought.  
  
Sinbad was by her side, Firouz was there too, together with his medicine- bag.  
  
'I'm okay' she said  
  
'no, you're not!' Sinbad took her hand, 'you passed out!'  
  
'I know, but it's okay now. I'm regaining strength.'  
  
'Hi' Maeve entered the room 'Sinbad, can I talk to you for a minute, please?'  
  
'go, Sinbad, Firouz wants to examine me anyway' Bryn said as she saw the young man look over to her, and she gave him a weak smile.  
  
'I'll check on you later' he whispered as he left.  
  
  
  
They walked up to the deck.  
  
'What do you want to talk about?' he asked, facing Maeve.  
  
'Her' her voice was steady, and her look way too icy.  
  
'Bryn?' Sinbad asked, not sure he had understood her correctly.  
  
'And you'  
  
'What?' he said as he began to laugh, 'you mean… like Bryn and me, like a couple?'  
  
'Yes. You've kissed her, so I'm told'  
  
Sinbad's mouth fell open. How did she know that?'  
  
'Drop the act, captain! I've got eyes! Do you love her?'  
  
Sinbad remained silent, still absorbing her words.  
  
'Do you love her?' she asked again.  
  
He sighed. 'Yes I do, but…'  
  
He wanted to explain. He wanted to tell her he loved her too, and that she'd gone, died, and…but it was of no use. She was already gone… 


	5. Embracing the Future part 4

TITLE: Shadows of the Past  
  
AUTHOR: Aset  
  
CATEGORY: ADVENTURE/MAGIC/ROMANCE  
  
RATING:  
  
PAIRINGS: S/B, S/M  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE AND DISCLAIMER: the personages from AoS aren't mine. Except for Borr of course :o)  
  
It's a story about Maeve's return. It may look to start out like a Maeve- Sinbad love story,  
  
but believe me, it isn't!  
  
As for the rest, thanks to all my friends, especially Marlies, Natalie and An for reading, helping me out and listen to my complains and whining over and over again! Thanks guys, you're the best!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
1 Meeting the past – chapter four  
  
She rushed into the cabin.  
  
'You filthy bitch!' She yelled, slapping her in the face. The people in the room looked at her in wonder. Had Meave lost her mind?  
  
'Maeve, stop!' They heard Sinbad yell as he ran downstairs. His eyes reflected wonder and shock as he saw the little scene in the cabin as he entered. Maeve at Bryn's side, Bryn's red cheek, eyes filled with tears…  
  
Eyes flashed yellow; the next thing they saw was Bryn unconscious, and Meave, surrounded with a weird red glow.  
  
'I'm sorry' the Celtic sorceress uttered, the left the room, crying, leaving the others surprised, speechless in Bryn's cabin.  
  
  
  
A little, cold breeze made her pull her cloak closer to her. In the distance she could hear the waves crushing against the rocks. A rough weather.  
  
'Mummy! Mummy!' the little boy yelled as he ran up to her. He had lovely brown eyes, and the same brown hair.  
  
'The very picture of his dad' she thought and sighed at the sight; the little boy running towards her, followed by the handsome, dark-eyed man;  
  
'Sinbad' she whispered as he took her in his arms and gently pressed a kiss onto her forehead.  
  
'I love you' he said, 'I love you Bryn'  
  
  
  
'She's asleep' Firouz said as he stepped up to Sinbad, 'but she's weak, like if she's lost her powers.'  
  
The captain remained silent for a long time. He looked out over the peaceful sea, listened to the waves crushing against the Nomad, just thinking.  
  
'You saw her eyes.' Sinbad said finally, 'You saw how she tried, but couldn't'  
  
'I did, I did. Maybe if she just rested…'  
  
'No Firouz,' Sinbad turned to face him, 'No. She's losing her powers'  
  
'What about Maeve?' he asked silently  
  
'I don't know, I really don't know'  
  
  
  
  
  
She was holding her hands on her abdomen. She could feel the baby move. It was alive and it was hers, and his. She might have lost him, but she had the child she was carrying for six months now, his child. Their child, prove of their love for each other.  
  
She was sitting on the beach, her feet covered with sand. She was alone; no people, no boats, no anything, and not even a seagull.  
  
The child kicked her again, and she started gently to rub her belly  
  
'It's okay sweetie, mommy's here'  
  
  
  
  
  
He decided to go talk to her, explain her how he felt, about both of them. God, it was hard; loving them both! But he did, even though he knew it was wrong, no way of changing it.  
  
She was sitting on her bed, reading her book.  
  
'Just like old times' he thought.  
  
'Sinbad' She had heard him enter and looked up from her book to look into the gorgeous' captain's eyes.  
  
'Hi..euh..can I talk to you?'  
  
She patted on the spot on the bed next to her.  
  
'I'm...'  
  
'Are…'  
  
They started to laugh.  
  
'You first' he said  
  
'No, you! You're the one who wanted to talk'  
  
'Okay…well..' He was lost for words.  
  
'I'm sorry' she said, interrupting hem, 'I didn't mean it that way, Sinbad. It's just... I love you…and it's killing me!'  
  
'Maeve…' he interrupted her.  
  
'No, let me finish! I love you, and so does she! And it's killing her too, but literally! Don't you see it? Didn't you see what happened in there today? She's dying, Sinbad!'  
  
Silence mastered them. Sinbad caught a tear before it ran down his cheek. He had seen Bryn, all pale and weak in the bed, and he knew she was slipping away.  
  
'We can't go on like this', Maeve was the first to break the silence, 'We're all suffering; I can't go on like this, and neither can you! We both know that'  
  
He nodded.  
  
'I think it's time you make up your mind; her or me!'  
  
He remained silent, didn't move, absorbing her words. He was mad, his heart tore apart; he didn't want to choose between them, he couldn't choose between them. Wanting it all, it was not greed, it was love, simply love. Two women, but both so different and both of them had captured a special place in his heart.  
  
Her words ran through his head for about the millionth time since he'd heard them 'Her or me...Her or me…'  
  
It hurt, but he knew she was right; he had to make a choice. It was the only rightful thing to do;  
  
'Okay' he said, placing a gentle kiss on her fore head, 'Okay, I'll choose, but I need some time to think.. I love you, Maeve; and you know I do, but…But I love her too'  
  
A tear fell from here eye. Another tear. Cry of love.  
  
'You were gone and…' he tried to explain, to justify his feelings.  
  
'I understand,' she said, 'She's special'  
  
Silence once again.  
  
'Will you please leave me alone now?' she silently asked, her voice thick with emotion. 


	6. Embracing the Future part 5

TITLE: Shadows of the Past  
  
AUTHOR: Aset  
  
CATEGORY: ADVENTURE/MAGIC/ROMANCE  
  
RATING:  
  
PAIRINGS: S/B, S/M  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE AND DISCLAIMER: the personages from AoS aren't mine. Except for Borr of course :o)  
  
It's a story about Maeve's return. It may look to start out like a Maeve- Sinbad love story,  
  
but believe me, it isn't!  
  
As for the rest, thanks to all my friends, especially Marlies, Natalie and An for reading, helping me out and listen to my complains and whining over and over again! Thanks guys, you're the best!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Meeting the past – chapter five  
  
The last rays of sun were shining on the two lonely figures that were walking on the beach, fingers entwined, her head slightly resting on his shoulder. The air was still hot from the heath of the past day. The few remaining beautiful coloured birds sang their last song before they would return to their nests to rest, preparing for another day.  
  
They had settled down on a large rock, looking over the sea and the setting sun. The rhythmic breaking of the waves came with the view.  
  
A full moon was already shining on them when he moved his head closer. She had snuggled against him when they'd watched the sky turn all shades of red and orange, as the sun was setting until it finally became dark. He could smell her sweet perfume. She looked up to him, their eyes met, and locked. His hand, which had brushed a lock of hair out of her face, now rested firmly on her shoulder. The other one was gently stroking her back. Carefully he placed his lips on hers, just a gentle touch. He wanted to withdraw when he didn't feel her respond, but then she moaned, pressing her lips harder to his, her arms around his neck, her body pressed tightly against him. His tongue went out to explore, tasting the sweetness of her lips, to end up meeting hers. A soft, sweet play. Moans of pleasure escaped from their throats as they continued to explore each other's body.  
  
When they finally broke the kiss, both were speechless. And not many more words were used that night. Body language and the silent conversation between eyes were enough for both of them. It was love…  
  
  
  
The sun peered through the closed curtains, softly waking up the sleeping woman, lying in the bed, and the man, sitting next to her, on a chair. He was holding her hand, his head rested on the pillow on the bed.  
  
He stretched his back to get the kinks out, but tried to remain as silent as possible, not wanting to wake her up. She did anyway, due to the light and the fact she had been sleeping for over fourteen hours now. She could feel herself being lifted up into the air and instantly knew she was going to awaken. She wanted to hold on her dream, but it was of no use, so she let herself float towards the surface where the first rays of light would be greeting her. She opened her eyes but instantly had to close them again because of the brightness. While she was adjusting to the morning, she could feel a slight pressure on her left hand indicating she wasn't alone. She slowly opened her eyes again and turned her head towards the presence she could feel. It took the form of a handsome young captain, namingly Sinbad. She whispered his name. Coming fully out of her slumber, she looked into his gorgeous face.  
  
'You've awoken?' he looked at her with a radiant smile, brushing the hair out of her face. It had been more a statement than a question.  
  
'Yes' she said as she returned his smile. He brushed a kiss on the palm on the palm of her hand.  
  
'Hungry?'  
  
'A bit'  
  
'I'll be right back!' he said, the smile never leaving his face, as he let go of her hand, and left the cabin.  
  
She sighed. 'Oh, boy!' she thought, 'stop thinking about it, Bryn! It cannot be! He loves Maeve! He always has. It was just a dream, nothing more!'. She turned around so she could look out the window, seeing a calm blue sea.  
  
  
  
  
  
He had made some sandwiches and had taken them to Bryn, then he went up to the tiller, finding Doubar. His brother knew exactly what was going on. He had always known his brother and women. And had observed the complicated situation his younger relative had got himself into.  
  
Sinbad didn't say anything, but Doubar knew he came out on the deck to think, and to talk.  
  
'They gave you a choice?'  
  
'Maeve did' Sinbad said emotionless  
  
'What about Bryn?'  
  
'She doesn't have a clue' he sighed 'it would only make things more complicated if I told her'  
  
'Told her what, Sinbad? That you love her? Or that you are going to make a choice between her and Maeve?'  
  
'Both, I guess. But… I don't even know…I mean…'  
  
'They both love you, little brother. No doubt.'  
  
Sinbad looked out over the sea. The very same sea Bryn was watching while finishing her breakfast. 


	7. Embracing the Future part 6

TITLE: Shadows of the Past  
  
AUTHOR: Aset  
  
CATEGORY: ADVENTURE/MAGIC/ROMANCE  
  
RATING: PG 13  
  
PAIRINGS: S/B, S/M  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE AND DISCLAIMER: the personages from AoS aren't mine. Except for Borr of course :o)  
  
SUMMARY: It's a story about Maeve's return, about Bryn and her past (and future) and choices  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Again sorry for mistakes in the text; English is not my native language, and I haven't got a betareader yet (e-mail's on top if you feel the urge to write me…IYKWIM!)  
  
As for the rest, thanks to all my friends, especially Marlies, Natalie and An for reading, helping me out and listen to my complains and whining over and over again! Thanks guys, you're the best!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
He couldn't sleep. Maeve's words were hanging in his head, 'her or me…her or me'. He saw her face, he remembered their love, and he knew he still loved her. But then there was Bryn, and her face with that smile of her's. He loved her too, maybe more than he ever considered possible. But she didn't knew it. And he was loosing her.  
  
'Stop pondering! ' he said to himself as he got out of bed, 'You've made a choice! Don't go back there now! Just get out there, go up to her cabin and tell her.' And that's what he did. He headed for Bryn's cabin, wanting to check in on her, see if she was okay, and asleep and maybe tell her.  
  
The door let out a tiny 'kriep' as it opened. He went up to the girl and looked at her. She was asleep, moonlight caressed her pale face.  
  
'Beautiful' he thought as he ran his fingers through her long, dark hair.  
  
She moved; slowly waking up as she felt his presence, and his pressure on her head. He had place a little kiss on her forehead, a gentle little kiss.  
  
'Sinbad' , she whispered as she saw the captain sitting next to her on the bed, his fingers still in her hair, 'What…what are you doing here?'  
  
'I..euh…I', he uttered.  
  
'Come on, tell her!', he told himself, 'But I can't' he thought, 'not now, not like this'  
  
'I was just checking on you' he finally managed to say.  
  
'I'm fine, don't worry…It's the middle of the night' she concluded as she looked from him to the window, seeing a full moon drawing white gloomy worms on the water, and back to him.  
  
'I know'. He didn't really knew what to do. He wasn't capable of telling her right away.  
  
Suddenly he felt the urge to hold her, and so he did, not fighting the feeling, placing his hands around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. She didn't resist, and let her head rest against his strong chest. A little sigh. His lips brushed a gentle kiss on her hair, and another one, inhaling her sweet perfume. She looked up to him, a weak smile. He kissed her nose; she laughed. He started to smile.  
  
The tension grew as he moved his head closer. She didn't pull back, just slowly closed her eyes like it was the most normal thing in the world that he was going to kiss her. His lips touched hers, only a moment, then he pulled back, allowing her to break free if she wanted too. But she didn't. Instead she moved closer, breaking the distance between them, putting their lips against each other with a longing, a need. His mind was screaming to stop, but he didn't, he didn't want it to end. Somehow it felt right. And he didn't want to break her heart. She loved him too.  
  
He laid down beside her without breaking the kiss, which had grown stronger and was filled with passion. His hands ran over her back, over her head, exploring. He sighed, not able to listen to his mind anymore, no stopping it. Passion had taken over…  
  
***  
  
-* the next morning*-  
  
She woke up as the first rays of sunlight peered though the little window. Slowly she opened her eyes, still particially blinded by the bright light. A heavy weight on her chest; his arm. She smiled. He was still there, holding her.  
  
'No dream after all' she softly whispered as she gently kissed the sleeping captain on the lips. He moaned, loosing the fight against the morning and the wakening.  
  
He yawned: then looked at her in wonder.  
  
'Oh, God, no!' he thought  
  
'Bryn…' he said.  
  
She kissed him again, but this time he pushed her away.  
  
'I'm sorry" he uttered as he got out of bed, 'I'm sorry, I never meant…I'm sorry' he left, leaving Bryn alone in the room, naked an crying.  
  
'Sinbad!' she called after him, in a voice thick with emotion.  
  
*** 


	8. Embracing the Future part 7

TITLE: Shadows of the Past  
  
AUTHOR: Aset  
  
CATEGORY: ADVENTURE/MAGIC/ROMANCE  
  
RATING: PG 13  
  
PAIRINGS: S/B, S/M  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE AND DISCLAIMER: the personages from AoS aren't mine. Except for Borr of course :o)  
  
SUMMARY: It's a story about Maeve's return, about Bryn and her past (and future) and choices  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Again sorry for mistakes in the text; English is not my native language, and I haven't got a betareader yet (e-mail's on top if you feel the urge to write me…IYKWIM!)  
  
As for the rest, thanks to all my friends, especially Marlies, Natalie and An for reading, helping me out and listen to my complains and whining over and over again! Thanks guys, you're the best!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** *******- a few weeks later -*  
  
'I love you too' he whispered as he brushed a kiss on her cheek. She smiled. 'You know I always have, and always will' he added.  
  
They had settled down on the deck. It was evening, the sun was already setting in the sky and the girl had laid herself down against his chest, comfortably snuggled up in his lap.  
  
'How's she doing?' she asked as she brushed away a lock from his face.  
  
'I think she's fine…I hope she is. She won't talk to me'  
  
'I know…Bryn is a big girl, sweetheart. She'll be just fine.'  
  
'Doubar told me she wants to leave the crew'  
  
'Maybe that's for the best' Maeve said as she took possession of his lips, not intending of letting him speak. He couldn't fight it. He loved her.  
  
***  
  
She was in her cabin, as always. It was like she hadn't left it these past few weeks. She was looking out of the little window, seeing the calm sea, and a beautiful blue, and cloudless sky. She walked up to the bed to lay down a bit and rest. She didn't understand it; she didn't understand anything anymore lately.  
  
First of all, there was Sinbad, the captain, the one she loves, or loved. He had been there that night. It had been real. He loved her, he had told her that a million times that night. And they had made love, it had been real. But then there was the morning; he had practically stormed out of the cabin and had chosen Maeve.  
  
Maeve, the Celtic sorceress, Maeve, his everlasting love. She'd never been able to compare to her.  
  
Loving him had been a mistake; making love to him had been another. But she still loved him, no matter how hard he hurt her. She had to leave, leave him, leave them, leave her memories, and start her life anew.  
  
Then there was her. She was a total wreck. Emotionally as well as physically. She was ill, seasick. She'd never been seasick in her life! She went to lay down again, hoping it would pass and hoping he didn't come to see her. It would only make things worse.  
  
They would arrive at Herda tomorrow. She decided to leave there. A new life was awaiting her.  
  
**  
  
A/N: okay, it's rather short, I know, but I'll make it up to you!!! And I know it's kinda sad and pessimistic, but that's gonna be just fine too!!  
  
Oh, and yes; I'd love some feedback and/or reviews!!!  
  
Thanks for those who did write me something; that really cheers me up, and is also kind of a boost of go on ;o)  
  
Greetz,  
  
Aset 


	9. Embracing the Future part 8

TITLE: Shadows of the Past  
  
AUTHOR: Aset  
  
CATEGORY: ADVENTURE/MAGIC/ROMANCE  
  
RATING:  
  
PAIRINGS: S/B, S/M  
  
DISCLAIMER: the personages from AoS aren't mine. Except for Borr of course :o)  
  
SUMMARY: It's a story about Maeve's return. And Bryn's past (and future)…and choices  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: First of all, I've got to appologise for possible mistakes in the text. English isn't my native language.  
  
As for the rest, thanks to all my friends, especially Marlies, Natalie and An for reading, helping me out and listen to my complains and whining over and over again! Thanks guys, you're the best!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
They had all gathered on the deck to say goodbye. They all were looking sad, but no teary eyes.  
  
'Take care, girl' Doubar said as he pulled her into a big hug, 'We're gonna miss you!'  
  
She smiled, fighting back the tears.  
  
'Yeah, I'll miss you too' Bryn said while she hugged Rongar. She saw his eyes slowly got shiny from the tears, but he wouldn't cry.  
  
'I'm gonna miss you all' then Firouz followed in the hugging-line.  
  
A nice handshake, then a little hug. Two woman, peace at least.  
  
'Good luck to you, to both of you…Take care of him'  
  
'I will… you take care too.'  
  
Dermot. Just some patting on the head. No words needed.  
  
Then him. Sad, his eyes were looking down. She smiled at him as he looked up. He still didn't believe it. She was leaving, leaving them, leaving him. She wasn't dying, she had regained strength, but she was simply leaving. At the time, it seemed okay. Maeve's books were right, it was killing them. But now, he just didn't want to loose her, no matter what a stupid book predicted. Maeve had gone through all of her books, and had found out it was killing her. Both of them actually. Every time they would match powers, Bryn's powers would be transported to her. So Bryn would become weak and die, and she would become more and more powerfull, so powerful until it killed her. No fighting it. Leaving had seemed the right thing so they hadn't fought Bryn's decision, even though she had no clue what was going on. She only had a broken heart.  
  
She didn't move, didn't speak. Maybe a bit scared, maybe she just couldn't do it. Love him, leave him. It wasn't so easy anymore.  
  
He touched her cheek, forcing her to look him in the eyes. She'd started crying. He pulled her to his chest, holding her tight, not wanting to let her go. Let her leave, loosing her.  
  
'I'm gonna miss you' he whispered into her ear.  
  
'Me too' she said, 'I'm sorry'  
  
She broke free from his embrace and as she did that, their arms touched, the bracelets touched and started to glow. They both felt it, but remained silent. The others didn't even notice…  
  
'I'd better go now', she said, picking up her bad, leaving the ship. Dermot squealed, as a goodbye.  
  
'I'll miss you too, you big…bird!' for once, she knew he'd heard her.  
  
The crew watched her leave, disappearing in the distance.  
  
'Bye Bryn' Sinbad thought as he saw her mingle with the crowd.  
  
***  
  
*- three months later - *  
  
'Ah! Pathar!' Doubar said as he saw the harbour.  
  
'It seems so quiet there' Firouz said, as he looked over tot the little town in the distance. It seemed rather death; no people, no cattle, no other boats, nothing.  
  
The Nomad had docked and the crew walked up to the marketplace. There had been nobody in the harbour, and there seemed to be nobody in the little town either. It was silent, nothing to be heard.  
  
'This isn't right,' Sinbad said, 'Something is wrong, something is definitely wrong!'  
  
They were expecting a fight. Some bad guys who would come out of the houses, and surround them, armed,. Maybe some demons, or some black magic. They didn't know, but they did expect something. But no…it remained quiet, way to quiet.  
  
'Hello? Hello?!' but nobody answered. They looked in the inn, in the houses, in the shops; nobody and everything was nicely clean. No rubbish, there had been no fighting.  
  
They didn't know what to think about it. This was weird, way to weird!!  
  
'I thought I saw a hut down at the beach' Firouz said. Rongar nodded in agreement. He'd seen it too.  
  
'We'll check it out then' Sinbad said, taking Maeve's hand in his.  
  
***  
  
A little girl was sitting on a chair, holding a doll in her hands. In front of her, on the table, a bowl of soup. The girl looked over at the woman, standing across the room, by the window, looking out over the beach, and the sea. The woman's hands gently caressed her swollen belly.  
  
'Finish your soup now, Taya.' The woman said as she turned around, and walked over to the table.  
  
'Does it hurt?' the girl asked as she took the spoon into her hand.  
  
'What?'  
  
'Having a baby in your belly?'  
  
The woman laughed. 'It can hurt, but it's okay. It's good.'  
  
'Where is the baby's daddy?'  
  
'He..euhm…he's on his ship. He's a captain.'  
  
'My daddy's gone too.' The girl said as she looked the woman into her eyes, 'I never had a daddy'  
  
Silence.  
  
Then a knock on the door…  
  
*** 


	10. Embracing the Future part 9

TITLE: Shadows of the Past  
  
AUTHOR: Aset  
  
CATEGORY: ADVENTURE/MAGIC/ROMANCE  
  
RATING:  
  
PAIRINGS: S/B, S/M  
  
DISCLAIMER: the personages from AoS aren't mine. Except for Borr of course :o)  
  
SUMMARY: It's a story about Maeve's return. And Bryn's past (and future)…and choices  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: First of all, I've got to apologise for possible mistakes in the text. English isn't my native language.  
  
As for the rest, thanks to all my friends, especially Horus, Dena and Ernie for reading, helping me out and listen to my complains and whining over and over again! Thanks guys, you're the best!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Sinbad and Doubar were standing outside the hut, waiting until someone answered or opened the door. They were people in there, they had heard voices.  
  
He had send Firouz and Rongar back to the Nomad, together with Maeve. He didn't trust it, so he had ordered them to return to the ship and stay there until he and Doubar had checked it out.  
  
They heard footsteps approaching then a lock that was opened. The door went open, surprising Doubar and Sinbad as well as the young woman inside the hut. This was not what either of them had expected to see.  
  
'Bryn?' The men both exclaimed in wonder as they saw their old friend standing there, alive, safe, bit fatter, but she was ok.  
  
'hi' she uttered. She'd never expected to see them again, and neither had they.  
  
The little girl came out of her hideout and ran up to Bryn, hiding behind her, holding on to her legs. Bryn smiled at the little girl 'It's okay, Taya. I know them, they're friends of mine'  
  
'How…why… What are you doing here?' Sinbad's voice was filled with joy. He went up to hug her, holding her again in his arms after all this time, but Doubar was faster. He was laughing as he lifted Bryn up and turned her around.  
  
'Aaaah! Put me down! Aaaahahaha!!'  
  
Then it was Sinbad, only seconds after Doubar, who had put Bryn down, and now was making contact to the little girl.  
  
'I missed you' the captain said as he pulled her into a big hug…  
  
'Wha…Bryn?'  
  
'I missed you too!' she said as she smiled to him.  
  
'You're… You… I mean.. you're.' He couldn't believe it.  
  
'I'm what?? …ow…yeah, I'm expecting' she said with an aggrieved face when she finally realised what he meant.  
  
He would ask her more, maybe already knowing the answer, but still...'How far along are you?'  
  
'Almost five months now.' She said as she went to sit down on a chair, pulling Taya towards her, placing the child on her lap.  
  
Tension. Silence. 'what would he think?'…'Is it mine?'…'Would he be mad?'…'Why didn't she tell me?'… so many questions, so many words unsaid, still that same silence, tension building up.  
  
'You sure know how to surprise us, girl!' Doubar said, picking up Taya from her lap and placing the little girl on his shoulders. She giggled, having fun.  
  
'So…Why are you guys here?' She asked, changing the subject.  
  
'We needed to buy supplies. But the town was desolated…'  
  
'I know.' She said, looking down.  
  
'You know?' Once again she managed to surprise them.  
  
'Alante bad!! Bad!!' Taya said  
  
'They're all in the mines. He has captured them…Alante. Taya and me are the only ones left now.'  
  
'Come', he said, 'Come back to the Nomad. We've missed you too much to loose you now!!'  
  
'And Taya'  
  
'She too. You're not safe here. We have to go back, work out a plan to safe them.'  
  
That's how she remembered them; caring for others. He hadn't changed, he was still the same captain, the same man. He only seemed to have become more handsome. But then again, it could be because she hadn't seen him in all those months.  
  
She got up. He wanted to help, but help was not needed. He hugged her again, causing the bracelets to glow. They felt it. 'Woah!' 'Did you felt it too?'  
  
And then they saw their bracelets…  
  
'Let's go back! I know some people who are going to be thrilled to see you!' Doubar said as he went out, Taya still on his shoulders, followed by Sinbad and Bryn.  
  
He didn't know what to say. Sure, there were a million things he could say, and ask, and do; but words were wrong now. Nobody was to blame, well maybe he was… Nobody had expected this, nobody had thought to see her again. And in a way his heart broke. He still loved her, no hiding it, no denying it. His heart had wept when she'd left, his heart had wept as he had left her behind in her cabin that morning; his heart had wept when he had made a choice. It was love that had made his heart weep.  
  
'Are you okay?' he asked her, trying to build up a conversation.  
  
'I'm fine' she said. Silence. 'How is the rest of the crew'  
  
'Ow, they're doing great! We all missed you terribly.' Silence again.  
  
'I missed you guys too.' And once more, silence. Now it lasted until they reached the ship.  
  
***  
  
They had left her cabin just the way it was, and she was glad for it. Rongar and Firouz had welcomed her back with hugs and laugher. And even Maeve had smiled. 'Probably out of politeness', she thought. And she smiled at the thought of Maeve's reaction when she'd discover that she… no, no, they mustn't know. He'd made his choice.  
  
Now she was finally home, and Taya was with her. She almost seemed like her own daughter, her little protégéé. Bryn went to lay down next to the sleeping girl, resting, awaiting a new day…  
  
She had told them everything she knew about Alante, and that wasn't much. Just that he was some kind of magician. He hypnotised the people of Pathar to work for him at the silver-mines. She had arrived at the town when there were only a few people left. Bryn had longed for solitude, so she had occupied the abandoned hut on the beach. It was perfect, just big enough. Then one day, she found an empty town. Alante had got them all. She had looked in every house, that's how she had found Taya, hiding out underneath a bed. She had taken the girl into her hut and had started to love her as her own.  
  
Bryn gently caressed the girl's dark, straight hair, and brushed a kiss upon it.  
  
'Goodnight, my girl! We're gonna find your mother tomorrow, I swear!' she whispered before falling asleep herself, slowly drifting of to the land of dreams.  
  
***  
  
Maeve had searched through her books and had found a solution. A simple spell could break Alante's powers.  
  
'I got it!' she yelled as she ran up deck.  
  
She found the boys on the tiller, talking quietly.  
  
'I got it' she said again as she approached.  
  
Her presence had made them stop their conversation. Silence.  
  
'I found it! Just a spell', she said, 'just a stupid little spell' she said, walking up to Sinbad, giving him a little kiss. For a moment he pulled back, but only for a moment.  
  
'She mustn't know' he thought.  
  
'A spell?' he asked.  
  
'Yes, I got it right here,' she said, waving a piece of paper in front of his eyes, 'Say the words while holding this rock' she showed him a beautiful crystal, 'And he'll loose his powers!' she smiled.  
  
'Great!'  
  
'That's fine!'  
  
'Good job, Maeve!'  
  
She felt something was wrong. 'Bryn' she instinctively thought. She hadn't been happy to see the woman again, but she had controlled herself. Bryn wasn't really a danger anymore. Sinbad had chosen for her, and he loved her, only her.  
  
'We'll leave tomorrow. I'll ask Bryn to draw us a map', He kissed Maeve, 'Well done, love' and he left.  
  
***  
  
They slept, both of them. He hadn't expect to find the girl there too.  
  
'Bryn' he whispered, no use, she was fast asleep. And so was the little girl.  
  
He scooped Taya up into his arms, lifting her up, took her to his room and tugged her in. She slept on, didn't wake up. 'Sleep tight, little one' he said, closing the door, returning to her cabin.  
  
'Still so beautiful' he said to himself. Love her, don't, love them both, don't. Choose. Loose one, loose two, loose everything.  
  
A baby. It's his, no doubt. Love them.  
  
He stepped up to the bed, and went to lay down beside her, gently touching her face.  
  
'Bryn?' he whispered again, while his hand touched her womb. She moved, slowly waking up again. A smile appeared on his face.  
  
'Why did you wake me?' she asked.  
  
'I..euh…I wanted to see you'  
  
She smiled. Her smile, God, he'd missed that!  
  
'Liar!' she said, the smile never leaving her radiant face, as she gently pocked him in his stomach.  
  
'Oww;;' he tickled her a bit before pulling her against him, hugging her.  
  
'I really did miss you' he kissed her nose. She sighed  
  
'Is she in your room?'  
  
'Who? Maeve? No! She's in her cabin I suppose'  
  
'Taya'  
  
'Ow..' a giggle, 'Yeah'  
  
Silence.  
  
'We're going to the mines tomorrow… Have you got the map?'  
  
She nodded, 'It's on the table'  
  
'Look, I want you and Maeve to stay down here, as well as the girl. It's not safe for you guys to come along'  
  
'Sinbad..' she interrupted him.  
  
'I want you and the baby safe.'  
  
It was the first time he'd talked about it with her. No longer avoiding the subject. She remained silent.  
  
'How are you feeling?', he asked, looking into her eyes.  
  
'Fine', she said, looking away. Broken heart, lost love.  
  
'I mean… the pregnancy. How are you doing?' His eyes were filled with worry and he sounded sincere, really concerned.  
  
'It's okay… He's moving now.' She said, taking his hand and placing it on her womb. He felt it, and started to smile. The rainbowbracelets started to glow  
  
'Look!' 'Wow!' laugher. Then again, silence.  
  
'Why did you leave, Bryn?'  
  
'Do you have to ask Sinbad? I lost you! I loved you, I still do' her eyes filled with tears.  
  
'Oh, Bryn..' she struggled a bit when he took her into his arms, then let her tears run freely.  
  
'I didn't..I…And then I found out…And Maeve...' Only fragments, the rest was absorbed by her tears. He tried to understand, and he did. He knew it, he had no choice but to understand.  
  
'Get a grip!', she told herself, 'he can never be yours, think of the baby.'  
  
She pulled back and started to dry her tears. She looked at him. He'd been crying too.  
  
*** 


	11. Embracing the Future part 10

TITLE : Meeting The Past – Embracing The Future  
  
AUTHOR : Aset  
  
CATEGORY : adventure / magic / romance  
  
RATING : PG- 13  
  
PAIRINGS : S/ B ; S/M  
  
DISCLAIMER : The personages of AoS aren't mine. Except for Borr of course  ;o)  
  
SUMMARY : It's a story about Maeve's return, Bryn's past (and future)… and choices  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: First of all, I've got to apologise for possible mistakes in the text. English is not my native language and I haven't got a betareader (yet).  
  
As for the rest, thanks to all my friends, especially Horus, Dena and Ernie, for reading, helping me out, and most of all ; listen to my whining over and over again ! ! ! Thanks guys, you're the best! ! !  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They'd left before dawn, while the girls were still sleeping. Rongar walked in front, next to Sinbad, holding the map Bryn had drawn. The captain took the map from his friend. He was studying the map an tried to find points which matched with the landscape.  
  
'Hey, little brother. We aren't lost, are we?' Doubar looked at his brother who was now turning the map so it would match with the landscape.  
  
'No, we're not. Look…' Sinbad pointed at the map, 'We're over here, and there are the mines. They're on our eastside.'  
  
'So, if we keep following this road, we'll be fine?'  
  
Sinbad nodded and resumed his way in silence, lost in his thoughts. The others knew well enough what it was what was haunting his thoughts; Bryn's return, her pregnancy. They had all been surprised to find her at the hut and more, with a little girl, and carrying a child. They knew that in a way it haunted him. Did he make the right choice? He'd talked about it with them up deck the other day, at least he tried to, but then Maeve had interrupted.  
  
***  
  
She peered throught he open door. He'd been there that night, he'd been there last night, she knew, and it broke her heart. It hurted even more when she'd seen it ; a baby. No doubt it was his'. She was jealous, she had lost. Lost once more. There had been a time when he had been all hers, and that time had come again, for three months. But she knew she hadn't owned his heart, not completely anyway. He had changed, and maybe she had changed too, she didn't know. A tear escaped his prison.  
  
She looked at the sleeping figure on the bed, and the empty spot next to her. The womans hands crossed over her chest and abdomen, protectively, and a smile on her face as she was dreaming.  
  
She couldn't stand the sight any longer, tears running freely over her cheeks. She had gone down there to talk, make peace, but she couldn't handle it. She felt anger and grief get the best of her, and ran back to her cabin , releasing her emotions, which she had been hiding for so long now, in her cries and sobs, trusting them to her pillow. She had lost ; Bryn was back, loving him, carrying his child. Maybe that was what hurted her the most. She wanted to be the one ; she wanted to love him, and give him a son ; something to be proud of. Love him ; kill her ; love him.  
  
***  
  
Noon. They could see the mines in the distance. First rest, and eat ; then moving on, and save the people. They all kept silent, not knowing what to say. Sinbad didn't mind. Onbly he and his thoughts, he actually liked it that way. He finished his piece of bread, nipped from his drink, and got up.  
  
'I'm going for a little walk, don't worry about me' They musn't worry, but then again they would anyway.  
  
Doubar followed him. A brothertalk, man to man, it may do him good.  
  
'You okay little brother ?' he aked, facing the young man. They'd walked away and had moved closer towards the mines, sitting down on some rocks. They could still see the others, but not hear them, nor could the other ones hear them.  
  
'Don't worry about me, Doubar. Don't you think I'm old enough now to take care of myself ?'  
  
'Ow sure, sure…I just thought you wanted to talk'  
  
Silence. A sigh.  
  
'So…' Doubar tried, but couldn't find the right words.  
  
'What ?' Sinbad's voice was short and harsh, much harsher then he wanted it to sound. He was glad to have his brother, and yes, he needed the talk.  
  
'Sorry Doubar, it's just all so confusing !' he said, standing up  
  
'I know, I know'  
  
'What should I do ?'  
  
'Do you love them ?'  
  
'Yes ! I love her…them ! I love them both !'  
  
Doubar sighed and looked down. Loving two women meant trouble.  
  
'Maeve..I've loved her, and then she was gone…And Bryn. I love her too, very much even.'  
  
'And the baby ?'  
  
Sinbad went to sit down again. He sighed. Of course he loved the baby, that wasn't the problem. The problem was him, loving two women.  
  
'Why can't I just make a choice ?'  
  
'You have made a choice, Sinbad'  
  
'I know, but I don't know anymore, Doubar. I love them both, but Bryn…. I didn't knew back then, I didn't knew she loved me too. Maeve seemed a logical choice.  
  
I wanted to go down there and tell her that night, you know, but I just couldn't. And I couildn't tell Maeve either. And now.. I really don't know what to do anymore. I want to go on with Maeve, we're happy, we love each other, although it's different. We've changed a lot, both of us, since she left. But then on the other hand, i just want to be with Bryn and our baby. ' he stopped to take a breath, thinking about what he'd just said and about his next words.  
  
'Maeve and I go back a long way, it.. our love.. it's more like it has become a habit to love her. The sparkle is gone, I'm afraid. Right now, I'm even wondering if there ever was one. We're still having these arguments, and…and.. well, I don't know. I think I might have made a wrong choice.' He sighed.  
  
Doubar looked at his brother, seeing the doubt and desperation in his eyes.  
  
'You're just having second thoughts, that's okay.'  
  
'Doubar, it's not like I'm about to be married !' a look. ' I…I don't think…I'm in love with Bryn ; I should be with Bryn, not with Maeve.'  
  
'Because she's pregnant ?'  
  
'No !'  
  
'Good ! Because you know… it's not even sure the kid is yours'  
  
'It's mine. And it's not because of the baby. It's because I love her.'  
  
Silence.  
  
'We'd better get back. Free those people and return to the Nomad.'  
  
When they got back to Firouz and Rongar, they found the boys sitting by their stuff, everything already packed, ready to go. The mines weren't so far away now…  
  
***  
  
She woke up, a smile on her face. A radiant smile. She was happy to finally having told him the truth. She headed for the kitchen, hungry. She heared voices. Taya and Meave were in the kitchen, eating, talking, laughing.  
  
'Goodmorning' she greeted as she entered  
  
'Goodmorning Bryn' Maeve said politely,' Slept well ?'  
  
'Fine, thank you'  
  
Taya had left her seat and had ran up to Bryn to hug her.  
  
'Hey, little one ! How did you sleep ?'  
  
'Good' she said, 'I like it here. Can I go outside and play ?'  
  
'Rather not, sweetie. Stay here below. Why don't you and Lily go to my cabin and play a bit ?' Bryn said, handing the little girl her doll. The girl took her toy, nodded and ran off, heading for the cabin.  
  
'She's a nice girl' Meave said as Bryn went to sit down on the chair Taya had occupied, just opposite of the Celtic woman.  
  
'Yes she is.' Silence. Bryn reached for some bread, feeding her hungry stomache. Tension was building, Silence was becoming unbearable, but nor Maeve, nor Bryn wanted to talk.  
  
***  
  
They had reached the mines in about half an hour. Rocks, with some caves in it. It all seemed rather primitve and dangerous. They had hidden their bagpakcs in the bushes near the mùines. Only Firouz took a small sakc with him, his explosives. The torches were lit as they entered the dark holes. No sign of guards, no people. Silence, darkness.  
  
They walked on, untill they reached a bifurcation.  
  
'Great ! Now what do we do ?'  
  
'We could split up ?'  
  
'No' Sinbad said,' No..what if you meet Alante ? You need the crystal to make the spell work ! He'll hypnotise you otherwise.'  
  
They thought about it. It was true, but they had to find the people.  
  
'euh, guys…'Firouz said as he pointed in the other direction, behind them, 'I think we got company…' 


	12. embracing the future part 11

TITLE : Meeting The Past – Embracing The Future  
  
AUTHOR : Aset  
  
CATEGORY : adventure / magic / romance  
  
RATING : PG- 13  
  
PAIRINGS : S/ B ; S/M  
  
DISCLAIMER : The personages of AoS aren't mine. Except for Borr of course  ;o)  
  
SUMMARY : It's a story about Maeve's return, Bryn's past (and future)… and choices  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: First of all, I've got to apologise for possible mistakes in the text. English is not my native language and I haven't got a betareader (yet).  
  
As for the rest, thanks to all my friends, especially Horus, Dena and Ernie, for reading, helping me out, and most of all ; listen to my whining over and over again ! ! ! Thanks guys, you're the best! ! !  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------  
  
Embracing the Future- part eleven  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Slowly they turned around, to look upon a hideous green creature, with brown spots and large teeth. Obviously he was some kind of protector of the mines. His orange eyes glanced at the four strangers on his territory, and anger was to be read in his eyes.  
  
'Ohoh! This doesn't look nice!'  
  
The monster growled and moved towards the intruders with quick steps.  
  
Sinbad pulled out his sword, as did the others. The monster stopped, and slowly turned into a human, a man.  
  
'What are you doing here, humans?'  
  
'We're..we're looking for someone.'  
  
The man looked at them, studying, his eyes still orange, then let out a low growl, telling the beast within slowly take over again.  
  
'Who are you, stranger?' the orange-eyed-creature addressed to Sinbad.  
  
'I'm Sinbad, captain of the Nomad.'  
  
'A captain; huh? So, a captain who's thinking he can beat the great Alante? I don't think so.'  
  
'That's Alante?!?' Firouz exclaimed, pointing at the man standing in front of them as they saw it again take on its monstrous form, the hideous orange eyes never leaving them out of sight.  
  
Sinbad grabbed the crystal which Maeve had given him and held it up in the air so the creature could see it, and began to speak the words Maeve had written down. He already knew them by heart, but had no clue of what they meant for it was some old Gaelic dialect, but the spell worked, that's what mattered. Slowly the monster vanished, letting out loud screams, until only two orange lights remained, and eventually even they slowly dimmed, leaving the cave in darkness. The torch the monster had carried had fallen to the ground and diminished. Now the only light was provided by the torches Firouz and Rongar held.  
  
It had been an easy thing to do, just say a few lines and the beasts leave... Sinbad smiled and looked at this companions.  
  
'Now, let's set those people free!'  
  
***  
  
'So...how far along are you?' Maeve asked, breaking the silence.  
  
'About five months now' Bryn said with a smile. The tension was still there, it never really left.  
  
'Congratulations' Maeve said as she also gave Bryn a smile, 'I forgot to say that the day you returned' she added  
  
'Thanks... So, how's life on the Nomad been during my absence?'  
  
'Good, good. You know, boring as usual! Sinbad was really sweet to me though. We're planning on having kids of our own' Maeve gave Bryn a triumphant look, and Bryn did felt hurt in a way although she knew Maeve was only trying to make her jealous.  
  
'That's...great' Bryn tried to sound as normal as possible, and smiled again. 'I'm sure he'll make a great father'  
  
'Ow, yeah!'  
  
With that silence returned. This time it was Bryn's turn to break it again.  
  
'You really love him, don't you'  
  
'Of course I do! Why do you ask?'  
  
'No nothing...He seems so unhappy sometimes. I just thought...'  
  
'What?' Maeve asked as she slowly started to glow, 'What did you thought, you little bitch? That I can't make him happy? I can make him happier than you ever could! He loves me!' She yelled as the red glow slowly spread across the room, meeting Bryn's yellow beams and flashes, causing a big energy-blast which was spread across the ship, and left the two women unconscious on the floor?  
  
***  
  
They walked back to the village, followed by a large group of people they'd set free, as they saw it; a white bright light coming from the Nomad.  
  
'Oh, God! Bryn! Maeve!' Sinbad yelled as he started to run, followed by Doubar, Rongar and Firouz, and a woman.  
  
'Rongar, look after Mayora and find her daughter!' he ordered as they ran up to the ship, 'Firouz, Doubar, help me find the girls!'  
  
instinctively he ran downstairs, and was shocked by the view. They were both lying on the kitchen-floor, unconscious and pale, silently breathing. Firouz and Doubar followed close behind him.  
  
'Let's get then to their cabins' Firouz said, quickly examining the two women.  
  
'Where's the little girl? She might know what happened'Doubar said as he left and headed for the deck. There they'd left Taya's mother and Rongar behind. Yhe little girl was sitting on the deck, crying as they'd come back on board of the Nomad.  
  
Sinbad scooped Bryn up in his arms and carried her into her cabin, placing her on the bed. Firouz did the same with Maeve.  
  
'Stay with me! Don't leave me now!' he pleaded, holding her hand. Without realising it, his hand slowly went over her abdomen, hoping to feel the unborn child safe, alive. A tear fell down. The captain was crying. Then Doubar and Rongar entered.  
  
'The girl said they were argueing, and the next thing there was this bright light, and it was like lightening had stroke. She was playing in Bryn's room when it all happened. She ran out, found the two unconscious on the floor, and ran up deck. That's all we've got'  
  
'An arguement?'  
  
'That's what she said, some yelling and then the big bang!'  
  
'It must have been this power-thing again.'  
  
'Maeve's in a pretty bad state' Firouz said as he entered, 'She's still unconscious, and her bloodpressure's rather low.'  
  
The men sighed and looked at each other. This wasn't looking good. Demons and wizards they could handle, but two jealous women... 


	13. Embracing the Future part 12

TITLE : Meeting The Past – Embracing The Future  
  
AUTHOR : Aset  
  
CATEGORY : adventure / magic / romance  
  
RATING : PG- 13  
  
PAIRINGS : S/ B ; S/M  
  
DISCLAIMER : The personages of AoS aren't mine. Except for Borr of course  ;o)  
  
SUMMARY : It's a story about Maeve's return, Bryn's past (and future)… and choices  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: First of all, I've got to apologise for possible mistakes in the text. English is not my native language and I haven't got a betareader (yet).  
  
As for the rest, thanks to all my friends, especially Horus, Dena and Ernie, for reading, helping me out, and most of all ; listen to my whining over and over again ! ! ! Thanks guys, you're the best! ! !  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------  
  
Embracing the Future - part 12  
  
Night had fallen and the world was asleep. On the deck of the beautiful ship a single man was still awake, standing on the tiller, looking up into the air, spotting the stars. It was Sinbad. The young captain had left his cabin, failing to fall asleep. His thoughts haunted him, Bryn and Maeve's condition haunted him.  
  
They were both still alive, and so was the baby, but none of the two had regained conscience and both were still very weak, Firouz didn't even know if they were going to make it.  
  
He went to sit down, his eyes still focused on the nightly sky, maybe hoping ht answers to his questions would be written down there in some constellation. He sighed and started to cry. It wasn't like him to cry, but he couldn't help it. He felt desperate. Bryn and Maeve were dying, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.  
  
A gentle breeze brushed besides him, silently stroking his body, making him shiver but at the same time, it felt somehow familiar, comforting. He dried his tears and looked out over the dark water of the ocean. In the distance, Pathar, a sleeping city, again filled with happy families.  
  
'Sinbad' He heard a voice say, nearly a whisper.  
  
'Sinbad' Again, this time a bit louder.  
  
'Who's there?' he asked, standing up.  
  
'Don't you know your old friends anymore?' the voice said  
  
'DimDim?' Sinbad asked, looking around, a little smile on his face.  
  
'That's me all right, captain! Seems to me you could need some advice, maybe some help too' DimDim's voice said.  
  
'Where are you?'  
  
'Don't bother, Sinbad. You can't see me. You don't need to either. Bryn and Maeve re all that matters now, right?'  
  
'Can you help them?'  
  
'I could, but right now, their lives are in your hands.'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'know, we all know, love can't heal everything, but it's a start. I know you care a lot for both of them, and both of them have their own special place in your heart, but there's only one you can love in your future. You can only save one.'  
  
'I...I don't get it'  
  
'I can only save one of them, but it is you who will make the choice which one will live.'  
  
'I can't do that'  
  
'let me tell you a little story, Sinbad. It's about a little boy who also had to make a choice. He had a beautiful red ball, and he used to play with it all day long. The ball got lost and the boy was very sad. His daddy brought an apple-tree home from one of his distant journeys, and gave it to his son. They planted to tree together. The father told his son that if he took good care of the tree and if he'd water it every day, the tree would grow and give the little boy good, beautiful apples. The boy did as he was told and the next year there were beautiful apples growing ono the tree. In the meantime the boy had found the ball again. Although it had bleached in the sun, it was still the same old ball and in his joy over his re-found ball, the boy forgot about the tree. He still knew it was there of course and he watered it from time to time, but most of the time he spent with the ball. Then one day the boy had kicked his ball so high that it ended up in the apple-tree. The boy shook the tree, but the ball was stuck. The boy was forced to make a choice: the ball, which meant he would have to cut the tree, or his tree and the apples which grew on it.'  
  
'What has got this to do with me?'  
  
'Nothing actually, but what do you think the boy might have chosen?'  
  
'his tree'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Because it's something which bounds him and his father together.'  
  
'And why didn't he take the ball?'  
  
'Euh...' Sinbad didn't really had an answer for that, 'maybe because he'd grown up and he knew the apples could feed him.'  
  
'So the boy chooses not to cut his tree and harvest beautiful apples. The ball stayed there, until a storm came and blew it out of the tree. The ball rolled, and rolled until it ended up at a little hut where another little boy was. The other little boy found the ball, and happily started playing with it. The boy who had the ball first took care of his tree while they both kept growing., and each year there ere more and more sweet apples on het tree. He was happy too. His father came back from his travels the winter after the ball had gone, and he'd brought his son a new ball, with all the colours of the rainbow.'  
  
'And they all lived happily ever after?' Sinbad asked sarcastically.  
  
'Have you made a choice?'  
  
'How can I make a choice?'  
  
'Sinbad, do you remember the days , het weeks when Maeve returned to you?'  
  
'Yes, of course!' Sinbad sat down again.  
  
'I sent her back here, knowing het evil that was coming, and knowing Bryn couldn't deal with it lone.'  
  
'So...Her training isn't completed?'  
  
'No, but Bryn was to be lost. Maeve was the only one who could help her.'  
  
'Then how come you didn't call her back after the battle was fought?  
  
'I couldn't. I mustn't interfere with the powers.'  
  
'You mean between Maeve and Bryn, these transitions of powers?'  
  
'Yes. They were part of some curse by Borr, but they have come to an end now. Now only you... you must choose.'  
  
'Bryn's pregnant' Sinbad said, staring out over the sea which was still covered in darkness. He had hoped DimDim would be able to help him, to tell him what to do.  
  
'I know, but nor she, nor the baby, nor Maeve will make it through the day. You must choose, Sinbad, and quickly, we're running out of time, otherwise we'll loose them all.'  
  
Sinbad saw how in the east the darkness was slowly driven away by the awakening sun. He stood up and slowly walked down the stairs. He wanted to look upon both of them before making his decision although he knew time was short. DimDim kept silent, he knew it was something the captain needed to do.  
  
He first entered Maeve's room. A pale figure was lying on the bed, asleep, barely breathing. Next to her, Doubar, asleep on the chair.  
  
'For the best' Sinbad thought as he gently touched her face,' it's for the best he's asleep. It's better this way.'  
  
He stroke over her cheeks with the back of his hand, hoping for a reaction, but it was in vain. It was like death had come already to slowly take position over the sorceress'' body. He hated it. He hated to choose, he hated to stand on the side, helpless, he hated to loose one of them.  
  
He stayed there for a couple of minutes without saying a word, then left. 'Enough memories' he thought.  
  
He went on to Bryn's cabin. Firouz silently left as Sinbad entered. She was sleeping too, and looked even more pale then Maeve. A fever had made her cheeks blush , but her lips had already welcomed the colour of death. She was slipping away. Her face was cold, her forehead burning with fever. It hurt him deeply to see her in this state. He took a hold of her hand, cold as ice as he touched her womb with his other hand, trying to feel the child, alive. It was there, and according to Firouz it was still alive, but it didn't move, and that worried him. DimDim's story crossed his mind again, taking turns with the memories. Then it came to him. Het ball, the tree, the apples... he left the cabin and hurried back to the tiller.  
  
'DimDim!' he called out  
  
'I'm here. Have you made your choice?'  
  
'Can I ask you a question, DimDim?'  
  
'Euh...Sure.' The voice said, surprised.  
  
'Did you have a ball when you were little, DimDim?'  
  
'That's a long time ago, but yes... I'd found a ball once, it was on the beach near my house after a storm'  
  
'That's all I needed to know!' the captain said, sounding surprisingly cheerful, 'I've made my choice, DimDim. Save Bryn'  
  
'Bryn?'  
  
'Yes, bring her back to me. Her and our child. I know Maeve will be fine after all, returning with you.'  
  
'So the story did make sense to you after all, huh?' DimDim said as he followed Sinbad below decks.  
  
'Put them in the same room' he ordered.  
  
The crew did as they were told, and everybody gathered in Bryn's cabin, where the two women were lying on the bed. There was no sound to be heard, no cough, not even a breath. DimDim had ordered silence before he'd started his strange chant. The red glow around Maeve appeared and so did Bryn's glow; yellow as the beams who had left her eyes before. Yellow and red coloured the room and joined a deep fluorescent orange glow before all the light disappeared with a great flash. Slowly everybody blinked with their eyes, trying to restore their view. Sunlight came through the closed curtains and provided a weak light. Doubar opened the curtains as DimDim finished his chant. Sinbad hurried over to Bryn's side, Her breathing was stronger, and so was her pulse. When he putted his hand on the abdomen, he could feel his child kicking. He smiled, Bryn was saved, and so was their child. Firouz had sat down besides Maeve's body. She was not death, but her breath was almost gone. And her pulse was weak, very weak.  
  
'We must leave now' DimDim said, 'Before it's too late. Good luck everybody' Then a flash of light again, and Maeve was gone, and so was DimDim.  
  
Sinbad looked over at the place where Maeve had been just a couple of moments ago, then he turned back to Bryn when he felt a little pressure on his hand.  
  
'Bryn?' he gently asked while he stroke a lock out of her face. A smile appeared as she slowly opened her eyes.  
  
'Sinbad?' her voice still sounded weak, but she was back. Everybody smiled, most of them not really know what all happened, but Sinbad did, and Bryn did too.  
  
'How are you feeling' he asked as he brushed a soft kiss on her nose.  
  
'Fine, I'll be just fine, I think' she said before she kissed him back. Rongar, Doubar and Firouz slowly left the cabin, leaving them alone. One happy family, finally reunited again.  
  
'And how's our little one in here doing? How's our daughter?' He asks as he gently patted her on her belly.  
  
'A daughter? How..What makes you say that?'  
  
'Nothing, it's just a feeling I've got'  
  
She laughed as she pulled him next to her, kissing him.  
  
'I love you' he whispered  
  
'I love you too'  
  
'Don't ever leave me again'  
  
'I won't, I won't'  
  
Outside the sun rose up, bringing daylight back to the people, and letting life start again...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: for those of you who didn't get DimDim's little story: the red ball stands for Maeve, the tree for Bryn and the apples for all the good things she's brought him (happiness, love, a child, ...). The ball (Maeve) brought him happiness and joy, but then again so did the tree. The first little boy symbolises Sinbad, the other boy is DimDim himself, who says he's going to take care of Maeve. And the other ball, well to find that one out, read the epilogue! 


	14. Epilogue

TITLE: Meeting the Past – Embracing the Future  
  
AUTHOR: Aset  
  
E-MAIL : Eponine_Aset@hotmail.com  
  
CATEGORY: adventure/ magic/ romance  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
PAIRINGS: S/B, S/M  
  
DISCLAIMER: the personages from AoS aren't mine  
  
SUMMARY: It's a story about Maeve's return, Bryn's past (and future) and choices  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE : First of all, I've got to apologise for possible mistakes in the text; English isn't my native language, and I'm still looking for a bètareader.  
  
As for the rest I like to tank my friends, especially Horus, Dena and Ernie for reading, helping me out, and most of all; listen to my whining over and over again! Thanks, you're the best ! !  
  
And thank you to all those lovely people who send me some reviews ! ! ! ! ;o)  
  
Epilogue  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
-a couple of months later –  
  
A beach, some palmtrees. Some people had gathered against the tree-trunk, cosy close to each other, catching the last rays of sun, enjoying the warmth of the past day, loving the view; a beautiful sunset. The sun drew a golden shine on the water with her last strength before dying, leaving the world behind in darkness. An orange horizon, golden water; it was a beautiful sight, a wonderful ending of a marvellous day. They had wandered around the land, leaving the ship and the crew behind. In the back, large mountains, tops covered with eternal snow. They'd followed a river, ending up at a waterfall, and a meadow. Hours had passed and they'd enjoyed every second, enjoying the peace and quiet, and the solitude. Just the three of them. He smiled as he looked at his wife and their baby, swimming in the water, playing in the field. She was four months old now, and happy, eager to explore the world. She looked just like her mother, so beautiful, so sweet. A little angel.  
  
It got colder and she got closer to him. He put his arms around hem, gently, not wanting to wake the child in her arms, which seemed to be asleep, finally. They had started a fire on the beach and had settled against a tree-trunk, looking over the water and the sun setting in the sky.  
  
'Is she asleep?' he asked, whispering in her ear, then placed a soft kiss on her hair, inhaling her sweet scent.  
  
'Almost'  
  
'Finally some rest, huh?'  
  
She laughed, 'You've never complained before.'  
  
'No, I didn't, but I've never spent an entire day alone with you girls either!'  
  
She poked him between his ribs. Laughter, then silence as the baby started to cry. Laughter again. He took the baby form her and got up, gently rocking his child back to sleep, softly singing a little lullaby.  
  
She looked at them, amused and touched by the view. He's a good father, and a loving husband. And her mind drifted off…. Him being around all the time during the pregnancy, worried as she sighed, afraid if she glared surprised at him when she felt the baby kick, watching over her as she slept...then when the baby came… he'd knew it would be a girl. 'Amazing' she thought, and that's what it was.  
  
He looked down on the little miracle in his arms, silent again, and to it's mother, and back to her girl. He loved them, and he knew he would never want to loose it.  
  
A loving family, a warm summersday…A bit different then in her dreams, but still a dream comes true… 


End file.
